Podjąć ryzyko
by michbacz
Summary: Java Junkie : Taki sobie spokojny dzień w Stars Hollow. Lorelai pije kawę, Luke udaje gbura... a Rory kobinuje coś za plecami obojga. Lekkie czytanie :


**A oto mój pierwszy z fanfików z serii Gilmore Girls. Takie sobie prościutkie opowiadanko z lekkim tematem. Jeśli chodzi o pairing to jest to oczywiście Java Junkie ;) **

**

* * *

**

"PODJĄĆ RYZYKO"

Kiedy tylko ten facet wszedł do kawiarni od razu się Lukowi nie spodobał. No... może nie sam facet, bo jako takiego go przecież nie znał... ale sposób w jaki patrzył na siedzącą przy stoliku Lorelai. Oczy mu błyszczały a na wargach czaił się mu zagadkowy uśmiech.  
Nie. Zdecydowanie mu się on nie podobał... a w szczególności, że obiektem zainteresowania była JEGO Lorelai.  
Jego? Sam się zdziwił na tę myśl. Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma do niej żadnych praw, poza prawem bycia beznadziejnie w niej zakochanym. Niestety wiedział jednak o nim tylko on sam. Żachnął się w myślach i ponownie zaczął kątem oka obserwować nieznajomego. Siedział w najdalszym rogu jadalni, jeśli można tu w ogóle mówić o jakiś "najdalszych rogach", i zza podanej mu wcześniej przez Luka filiżanki bezczelnie przyglądał się Lorelai.  
Herbata. Tak, teraz mu się przypomniało. Gościu zażyczył sobie mocną i gorzką herbatę. Nawet wydawał mu się on całkiem okej, jak na nieznajomego, dopóki nie przyszła Lorelai.  
Luke nieświadomie zacisnął pięści z irytacji. Jasne, że Lorelai była piękna, i to nawet bardzo. Sam lubił na nią patrzeć i mógłby to robić godzinami. Mógł również odpuścić spojrzenia męskiej części Stars Hollow, zarówno tej żonatej jak i stanu wolnego, gdyż wiedział, że ona nigdy się którymś z nich nie zainteresuje. Jednak ten facet, był obcy. Cóż... przynajmniej skoro Luke go nie znał to znaczy, że był obcy. I ten właśnie obcy wpatrywał się w JEGO Lorelai z uśmiechem, którego za cholerę nie mógł rozszyfrować. Chyba zaraz nie wytrzyma i po prostu podejdzie do niego i mu przywali...  
- Luke!  
Szarpnięcie w ramię przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.  
- Czego? - burknął, patrząc w niebieskie i zdziwione oczy Lorelai.  
- To chyba ja się powinnam spytać? - zauważyła z naganą - Gadam do ciebie już z pięć minut a ty zachowujesz się jakby mnie nie było. Co jest?  
Wzruszył ramionami ignorując zdarzenie.  
- Nic takiego po prostu się zamyśliłem.  
Rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
- Aaaa... to w porządku. Bo już myślałam, że twoja kaszkietka odcięła ci już dopływ krwi do mózgu.  
Luke nerwowo poprawił na głowie czapkę i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
- Świetny dowcip. Mam się już zacząć śmiać czy dopiero za chwilę?  
Lorelai omal nie zakrztusiła się kawą ze śmiechu.  
- Możesz zacząć już teraz. - stwierdziła wesoło wyciągając przed siebie kubek - Kawy poproszę...  
Sięgnął po dzbanek i nalał jej do pełna brązowego płynu.  
- Ależ proszę uprzejmie. - dodał zgryźliwie - Świeżo zaparzona z odpowiednią dawką arszeniku. Coś jeszcze?  
Kobieta posłała mu zabójczy uśmiech.  
- Twoją słynną babeczkę z odrobiną cykuty.  
Po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
- Już się robi.  
Niespodziewanie położyła swoją dłoń na jego i rzuciła mu wesołe spojrzenie.  
- Czasami się zastanawiam jak ty ze mną wytrzymujesz?  
Porażony dotykiem jej dłoni Luke o mało nie zapomniał języka w buzi.  
- Cóż... chyba jesteś moją pokutą. - z trudem udało mu się zachować pokerową twarz.  
Przez sekundę długą jak cała wieczność patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym Lorelai cofnęła dłoń i wypiła spory łyk kawy. Luke, który niemal boleśnie odczuł brak jej dotyku odwrócił się do ekspresu aby zaparzyć nowy dzbanek kawy. Kiedy jednak odwrócił się z powrotem, ta odrobina dobrego humoru który uświadczył przed chwilą znikła jak ręką odjął.  
Mężczyzna, którego wcześniej Luke z taką irytacją obserwował stał właśnie za plecami Lorelai i delikatnie położywszy jej rękę na ramieniu zapytał wesoło.  
- Hej mała! - powiedział na tyle głośno, że wszystkie głowy w kawiarni zwróciły się w jego kierunku - Obserwuję cię już od jakiegoś czasu i zastanawiam się czy miała byś chwilę czasu aby poświęcić go zmęczonemu marynarzowi?  
Cisza, która nastała w kawiarni po przebrzmieniu jego słów, aż dzwoniła w uszach. Zdumiona dobiegającym zza jej pleców głosem Lorelai obróciła się na krześle i przyjrzała się temu kto ją bezczelnie zaczepił. Luke, który już miał ochotę rzucić się z pięściami na nieznajomego, nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Bowiem w jednej sekundzie twarz Lorelai rozjaśniła się z radości a sama młoda kobieta rzuciła się nieznajomemu na szyję wyciskając mu na policzku serdeczny pocałunek.  
- O mój Boże! Jake!  
Mężczyzna nazwany Jake'm chwycił ją w ramiona i obrócił się radośnie kilka razy z uwieszoną mu na szyi Lorelai. W końcu kiedy postawił ja z powrotem na ziemi jego oczy błysnęły szelmowsko.  
- Czyli mam rozumieć, że poświęcisz mi chwilkę?  
- Nawet dwie jeśli ci tak bardzo na tym zależy. - uśmiechnęła się dając mu kuksańca w bok.  
Nagle zorientowali się, że wszystkie oczy mieszkańców Stars Hollow znajdujących się w kawiarni są w nich wlepione w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu. Lorelai z błyskiem w oku zwróciła się do Luke'a i wskazując na nieznajomego powiedziała.  
- Lukey. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię kogoś o zupełnie spaczonym poczuciu humoru. Jake Conrad, mój jedyny w miarę normalny kuzyn i ojciec chrzestny Rory.  
Luke odetchnął głęboko starannie maskując uczucie ulgi jakie na niego spłynęło. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech od początku tej sceny. Lorelai z satysfakcją zauważyła, że klienci powrócili do swoich posiłków usatysfakcjonowani tym wyjaśnieniem.  
- Jake, poznaj Luke'a. Człowieka, który dostarcza mi kawę.  
Jake zaśmiał się cicho i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.  
- Czyli wynika z tego, że jesteś po prostu święty. Miło mi cię poznać.  
Luke uścisnął podaną mu dłoń i kiwnął lekko głową.  
- Tak na marginesie... "Lukey" to mówi tylko wtedy gdy chce mnie zdenerwować. Niestety przy niej nawet święty by zwariował. Witaj.  
- Przez grzeczność nie przeczę.  
Lorelai szturchnęła kuzyna w ramię.  
- Ekchem! Ja tu jestem!  
- Serio? - udał zdziwienie - Jakoś mi to umknęło.  
- Jesteś okropny, siadaj. - wskazał mu krzesło po czym sama usiadła obok. - Kiedy przyjechałeś?  
- Parę godzin temu, wiedziałem więc, że było zbyt wcześnie aby wpaść do Was do domu. Wiem, że jesteś straszna gdy ktoś cię rano budzi, więc postanowiłem ocalić swoją skórę i trochę pozwiedzać.  
- Gadasz głupoty! - ofuknęła go - Wiesz, że możesz wpaść zawsze, nawet w środku nocy.  
- Wiem, wiem. Nie mniej jednak miałem trochę czasu by się rozglądnąć.  
- No i jak było?  
- Niesamowite wrażenie. - uśmiechnął się - Ostatni raz byłem tu jakieś... trzy? Nie... cztery lata temu... i prawie nic się nie zmieniło. No może z wyjątkiem tych świateł ulicznych przed kawiarnią.  
Luke parsknął z irytacją a Lorelai wybuchła śmiechem. Jake popatrzył na nich nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego?  
- Nie. Tylko Luke był gorącym przeciwnikiem założenia tej sygnalizacji... jak to się wyraził? Zmieniają duszę miasta"!  
Jake podrapał się w głowę.  
- Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.  
- A widzisz? - Luke zwrócił się do Lorelai. - Mówiłem, że mam rację.  
Lorelai podniosła ręce w obronnym geście.  
- Okej, okej poddaję się. Jesteście jak dwa buldogi, atakujące bezbronną mnie. Poddaję się.  
- To chyba pierwszy raz. - mruknął pod nosem Luke, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy - jednak usłyszała.  
- Cóż można powiedzieć, że spotkania rodzinne osłabiają moje systemu obronne. Ale zapewniam, że to ostatni raz.  
- To dobrze brakowało by mi tego. - w kąciku jego ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
Obserwujący tą żartobliwą wymianę zdań Jake uniósł na sekundę brwi z zaskoczeniem, po czym jego oczy błysnęły nagłym zrozumieniem. Uśmiechnął się i pstryknął palcami zwracając na siebie z powrotem ich uwagę.  
- Okej możecie mi teraz powiedzieć, gdzie jest moja ulubiona chrześniaczka?  
- Chciałeś powiedzieć "jedyna" chrześniaczka?  
- Dokładnie, tak więc...  
Urwał w pół zdania na dźwięk pełnego radości okrzyku.  
- Wujek Jake! - zawołała Rory i rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
Jake poderwał dziewczynę do góry i zakręcił jak to wcześniej zrobił z jej matką.  
- Cześć bączku - powiedział stawiając ją na ziemi - Kurcze! Aleś ty urosła!  
- Na tyle abyś mógł mnie wreszcie przestać nazywać "bączkiem". - zaśmiała się radośnie.  
- Eeee coś ty? - szelmowsko błysnęły mu oczy - Przestanę dopiero wtedy jak skończysz pięćdziesiątkę.  
- Obiecujesz?  
- Słowo sakuta.  
- No to okej.  
- Na jak długo przyjechałeś?  
- Na parę dni. - przeciągnął się, że aż słychać był trzask kości - Odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania, jednak musze się najpierw trochę ogarnąć po podróży. Jakbyście mi mogły wskazać jakiś fajny hotel...  
Lorelai zerwała się z krzesła i zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie wkurzaj mnie nawet! Ja ci dam hotel! Zatrzymasz się u nas. Koniec. Kropka. Idziemy.  
- Dzięki. - Jake podniósł z ziemi ciężką torbę i zarzucił na plecy jakby nic nie warzyła - Fajnie cię było poznać Luke. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pogadamy bez tych dwóch wariatek.  
Matka i córka parsknęły śmiechem. Najwyraźniej określenie "wariatki" bardzo im odpowiadało. Otoczyły go z dwóch stron i ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia. Lorelai odwróciła się jeszcze na sekundę do Luke'a i pomachała mu na pożegnanie.  
- Cześć Luke. Zobaczymy się później.  
- Przy bezkofeinowej?  
- Sadysta! Pa!  
Obie dziewczyny wyszły z kawiarni zasypując Jake'a gradem pytań. Luke patrzył za nimi do momentu, aż zniknęli mu z oczu. Wtedy to mógł sobie trochę odsapnąć. Nalał sobie kubek kawy i wychylił praktycznie duszkiem. pamiętał co czuł kiedy Lorelai rzuciła się Jake'owi na szyję podczas przywitania. Niemalże czuł jak do krwioobiegu serce wpompowało mu z półtora litra adrenaliny. Dzięki Bogu, okazało się, że jest jej kuzynem. Naprawdę nie wiedział co by ze sobą zrobił gdyby okazało się inaczej. Wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć. Jake oczywiście okazał się być w porządku. Na szczęście.  
Zamyślony nalał sobie kolejną porcję kawy i jego myśli ponownie powędrowały w kierunku Lorelai. Boże! - pomyślał. Czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się jej wyznać co czuję?  
Nie znalazłszy odpowiedzi na to pytanie dokończył kawę i niechętnie wrócił do pracy.

- Wujku co mi przywiozłeś?  
Lorelai przewróciła oczami.  
- Rory to nieładnie tak pytać! - po czym szturchnęła Jake'a w bok - Okej! A teraz powiedz co MI przywiozłeś?  
- Mamo!  
- Cicho. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Kto był pierwszy?  
- Ja! - nie ustępowała jej córka.  
- Na tym świecie? - zapytała Loreali wiedząc, że wygrała to starcie.  
Rory podniosła oczy do góry jakby szukając wsparcia w niebiosach.  
- Okej! Wygrałaś! Ty pierwsza!  
Lorelai odwróciła się do siedzącego na ich kanapie i z trudem usiłującego zachować powagę, Jake'a.  
- Okej. - mruknęła do niego z uśmiechem wyciągając ręce - Co dla mnie? Co dla mnie?  
Jake westchnął z rezygnacją.  
- To chyba w ogóle cud, że dałyście mi w spokoju wziąć prysznic.  
Matka i córka równocześnie kiwnęły głowami.  
- Przeżywałyśmy dosłownie katusze. Zresztą to twoja wina...  
- Moja? A dlaczego?  
- Jaki normalny facet bierze prysznic przez piętnaście minut?  
Jake spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
- Zaryzykuję odpowiedź... taki który lubi być w miarę czysty?  
- Nie! Sadysta!  
- Sadysta?  
- Tak. Sadysta, który wie, że na dole czekają na niego dwie szalone dziewczyny czekające na chwilę, aż wrócisz i dasz im prezenty z podróży. - obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem - Wtedy prysznic powinien trwać jakieś trzydzieści sekund i to i tak max.  
- O Jezu! - jęknął bezsilnie Jake.  
- Żebyś ty wiedział ile musiałam się namęczyć, aby obronić twój bagaż przed Rory. - westchnęła z udanym wzburzeniem - Nic tylko chciała ci wszystko przeszukać zanim jeszcze zejdziesz na dół.  
Z trudem powstrzymując wesołość, Jake zaryzykował spojrzenie na Rory, która zbliżała się do matki z wyraźnym zamiarem popełnienia zbrodni stulecia.  
- Znając moją chrześniaczkę to mogę się założyć o ostatnie skarpetki, że to ona musiała odganiać ciebie.  
Rory zatrzymała się i z uśmiechem kiwnęła potakująco głową. Lorelai przelotnie zerknęła na ukochaną córkę.  
- No dobra poddaję się. - westchnęła teatralnie - Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że ja będę pierwsza.  
- No dobra, dobra! - zgodził się Jake sięgając po swój plecak - To jest dla ciebie.  
W jego rękach pojawiła się sporych rozmiarów drewniana szkatułka, która następnie wręczył zaskoczonej Lorelai. Ta zdumiona przejechała palcami po zdobionych ornamentach i powoli otworzyła brązowe wieczko. W środku znajdowało się przeszło dwadzieścia przegródek, na których znajdowały się nazwy państw takich jak, np. Chile, Argentyna, Brazylia, Boliwia, Etiopia, Egipt, Turcja, Jamajka, Filipiny i wiele, wiele innych.  
Matka z córką jak zaczarowane pochyliły się nad szkatułką po czym Lorelai ostrożnie podniosła jedno wieczek - to z napisem Jamajka. Momentalnie niewielki salonik w ich domu został wypełniony najwspanialszym zapachem kawy jaki Lorelai kiedykolwiek czuła.  
- O mój Boże! - wyszeptała wzruszona i w jej oczach zabłysły łzy. - Żartujesz chyba?  
Jake uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Chciałem ci dać coś, co ci się spodoba i po twojej reakcji sądzę, że zbytnio się nie pomyliłem?  
Rory również wyglądała na kompletnie zaszokowaną. Lorelai pochyliła się i serdecznie pocałowała Jake'a w policzek.  
- To jest po prostu piękne. - szepnęła cicho - Nigdy nie dostałam czegoś tak wyjątkowego. jakim cudem udało ci się to zebrać?  
- Z każdej mojej podróży w ciągu tych czterech lat zbierałem tamtejsze próbki palonych ziaren kawy i przywoziłem ze sobą do domu. Wiedziałem, że co jak co... ale kawa podoba ci się w każdej postaci.  
Lorelai patrzyła na niego przez chwilę nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, aż w końcu coś błysnęło w jej oczach i z trudem zachowując powagę zrobiła minę smutnego szczeniaka.  
- Czy ty wiesz, że w tej chwili zafundowałeś mi czyste cierpienie, gdyż twój prezent jest zbyt piękny abym zaczęła go pić? A to będzie męka wprost niewypowiedziana.  
Klęcząca obok matki Rory parsknęła tak wesołym śmiechem, że aż łzy popłynęły jej policzkach. Również Jake nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać poddał się ogarniającej go wesołości.  
- No i tu masz szczęście! - tu sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął białą siatkę z migocącymi w niej srebrnymi pakunkami - Przewidziałem to, więc wziąłem dla was obu odpowiedni zapas każdego gatunku.  
Przez chwilę Lorelai i Rory patrzyły na niego nic nie rozumiejąc, w końcu kiedy jednak dotarły do nich jego słowa rzuciły się na niego i serdecznie uściskały.  
W końcu kiedy się od niego oderwały spojrzały na siebie zachwyconym wzrokiem.  
- Wybudujemy mu pomnik! - zadecydowała Lorelai.  
- Nawet dwa! - zgodziła się Rory.  
- Mające wiele, wiele metrów!  
- I będziemy się do niego modlić...  
- I składać ofiary...  
- Dzień i noc...  
- Rok po roku...  
- Aż do końca świata!  
- Amen! -zakończyła Lorelai.  
Patrzący na nich w osłupieniu Jake w końcu odzyskał głos.  
- Wiedziałem, że jesteście wariatki, ale żeby to był już takie stadium choroby?  
Matka i córka wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia.  
- Zdecydowanie za rzadko nas odwiedza.  
- No... wtedy by wiedział, że nigdy nie byłyśmy normalne!  
Jake podniósł do góry ręce w obronnym geście na znak, że się poddaje.  
- No dobra, dobra. Zgadzam się na pomnik, ale maksymalnie piętnastometrowy. - zaśmiał się i sięgnął ponownie do plecaka, wyciągając z niego nieduży prostokątny przedmiot owinięty w specjalny papier chroniący przed wilgocią. Popatrzył chwilę na trzymaną w ręku paczkę po czym z łagodnym uśmiechem wręczył ją Rory.  
- No a to dla mojej chrześniaczki. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.  
Zafascynowana dziewczyna delikatnie rozwinęła ściągnęła papier i odłożyła go na miejsce. Z niedowierzaniem graniczącym z czystym szokiem wpatrywała się w trzymany w swoich dłoniach przedmiot.  
- Książka... - szepnęła, po czym delikatnie przewróciła pięknie zdobioną skórzaną okładkę i zerknęła na stronę tytułową. Zszokowana wpatrywała się w tytuł i nazwisko autora.  
- Herman Melville... - przeczytała ze zdumieniem - "Wieloryb"... Jak to? Przecież Melville nie napisał żadnego...  
Naraz umilkła i przez dwie sekundy szukała czegoś w pamięci i kiedy przypomniała sobie to co chciała, zastygła w bezruchu jakby trafił ją piorun.  
- O mój Boże! - szepnęła - To przecież niemożliwe!  
Spojrzała na wujka szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
- To przecież nie może być...  
Jake z uśmiechem skinął lekko głową.  
- Niemożliwe... powiedz, że żartujesz? To naprawdę pierwsze... - głos się jej załamał - Pierwsze wydanie?  
- Tak. - odpowiedział jej cicho.  
Rory jak we śnie zwróciła się do patrzącej na nią ze zdumieniem Lorelai.  
- Mamo możesz potrzymać ją na chwilkę?  
- Jasne córeczko.  
Powiedziała Lorelai wiedząc, że stało się coś ważnego dla Rory i nie chciała zepsuć tej chwili. Tymczasem Rory powoli podniosła się z klęczek i mocno przytuliła się do wujka nie mogąc powiedzieć ani słowa. Lorelai ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że jej córka płacze.  
- Dziękuję wujku. - powiedział cichutko Rory - Kocham cię.  
Oczy Jake'a również niebezpiecznie zwilgotniały.  
- Nie ma sprawy bączku. Ja też cię kocham.  
Nagle Rory zaśmiała się serdecznie i wycisnęła mocny pocałunek na jego policzku.  
- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!  
Oderwała się od wujka i dopadła Lorelai również dając jej buziaka. Jej niedawne łzy zruszenia zniknęły jak ręką odjął i została tylko wszechobecna radość. Wzięła delikatnie książkę od Lorelai i położywszy ją sobie na kolanach wpatrywała się w nią jak zaczarowana.  
Zaskoczona Lorelai patrzyła przez chwilę to na swoją córkę to na kuzyna, nie chcąc psuć tej chwili, jednak w końcu zmuszona była chrząknąć, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.  
- Wiecie... - uśmiechnęła się - Nie chcę wyjść na ignorantkę, ale... może mi powiecie o co chodzi z tą książką?  
Rory uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Kojarzysz Hermana Melville'a mamo, co nie?  
- Pewnie. Napisał "Moby Dicka", jedną z twoich najukochańszych książek na punkcie której kompletnie oszalałaś. - uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień - Pamiętam, że zawsze nazywałaś mnie kapitanem Ahabem gdy czegoś ci zabraniałam.  
Nagle przez jej twarz przemknął błysk zrozumienia.  
- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest jakaś kolejna jego książka, której nie czytałaś?  
- Niezupełnie mamo. - Rory spojrzała z uwielbieniem na książkę - To jest "Moby Dick"!  
Lorelai zmarszczyła brwi.  
- Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że książka ma tytuł "Wieloryb", a nie "Moby Dick"?  
Rory skinęła potakująco głową.  
- Zgadza się. Jednak kiedy Melville po raz pierwszy wydał "Moby Dicka" to ta książka wcale nie nazywała się "Moby Dick"!  
- Tylko "Wieloryb" - domyśliła się Lorelai - A skoro ta książka, którą trzymasz w dłoniach nosi tytuł "Wieloryb", to wynika z tego, że...  
- JEST TO PIERWSZE WYDANIE "MOBY DICKA"! - krzyknęła z radością Rory dokończając zdanie za swoją matkę.  
- Żartujesz?  
W głosie Lorelai słychać było taki sam szok, jak minutę wcześniej w głosie jej córki.  
- Jak bardzo "pierwsze" wydanie?  
Rory uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- "Najpierwsiejsze"! - zawołała i pokazała jej napisy widniejący na tytułowej stronie - Patrz... data wydania... 18 październik 1851 rok... Wydawnictwo Richard Bentley, Londyn!  
- Naprawdę! - Rory zerwała się na nogi i ponownie uściskała Jake'a i Lorelai - Przepraszam Was, ale muszę ją dokładnie oglądnąć i zacząć czytać! Dziękuję wujku!  
Po sekundzie dziewczyna zniknęła w swoim pokoju. W dalszym ciągu zdumiona Lorelai spojrzała na Jake'a z żartobliwym wyrzutem.  
- No i coś ty zrobił? Straciłam córkę na co najmniej dwa tygodnie!  
Jake wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Cóż... staram się jak mogę!  
- Dziękuję staruszku! - szepnęła przytulając się do niego z wdzięcznością - Nie mogłeś jej sprawić lepszego prezentu... mi również. Dziękuję.  
Jake zaśmiał się cicho.  
- W końcu jest moją ulubioną chrześniaczką.  
Lorelai nie mogła się nie roześmiać.  
- Jest twoją JEDYNĄ chrześniaczką!  
Puścił do niej oko.  
- No przecież mówię!

Lorelai podało jedno z piw, które trzymała Jake'owi a następnie sam usiadła obok niego na werandzie z drugim. Jake pociągnął niewielki łyk i rozparł się wygodnie na obitej poduszkami ławce.  
- Jezu jak mi tu dobrze! - przesunął leniwie wzrokiem po okolicy - Teraz bardziej niż kiedyś wiem dlaczego tu zamieszkałaś.  
Kobieta skinęła lekko głową.  
- Jest tu cudownie prawda? Nie wyobrażam sobie abym mogła mieszkać gdzieś indziej.  
- Czasami podczas włóczęgi po świecie ciągnie mnie aby gdzieś zamieszkać... osiąść na stałe i wieść proste nieskomplikowane życie.  
Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.  
- Masz na myśli coś konkretnego? Może spróbował byś tutaj?  
- Stars Hollow jest naprawdę wspaniałe, jednak najazdu kolejnego członka klanu Gilmore na pewno by nie przeżyło. Lorelai skinęła głową. - Oooo! Tu masz w stu procentach rację! Ale skoro nie tu to gdzie? - Southill. - Southill? - zdziwiła się słysząc tę nazwę po raz pierwszy - Gdzie ono jest? W Europie? Uśmiechnął się. - Tak. Jest to maleńka wioska w górach północnej Szkocji. Byłem nam jakieś trzy miesiące temu na ślubie jednego z przyjaciół. Niewiarygodna okolica. Góry, góry i jeszcze raz góry. Dosłownie oaza ciszy i spokoju.  
Loralai przyjrzała mu się uważnie po czym na jej usta wypełzł wszystkowiedzący usmieszek.  
- Jaaasne. - przeciągnęła wyraz - Jak ona ma na imię?  
Na twarzy jej kuzyna pojawił się wyraz kompletnego osłupienia.  
- Że co?  
- Pytam się jak ona ma na imię?  
- Nie ma żadnej "jej". Co ci wpadło do głowy?  
- Bujać to "my", a nie "nas". Jak ona ma na imię?  
Jake w końcu się poddał.  
- Anna.  
Lorelai uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Anna? Ładnie. To coś poważnego?  
Jake pokręcił lekko głową.  
- Raczej nie skoro ona jeszcze nic o tym nie wie...  
- Że jak? - nie kryła zaskoczenia - Rany! To musi być rzeczywiście coś poważnego, skoro jeszcze jej nie powiedziałeś. Szczególnie, że to jesteś TY.  
- Jak to ja?  
- No wiesz... Pan "Pies Na Baby" - zażartowała.  
Zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Obawiam się, że ten etap może już należeć do przeszłości.  
- Serio? Cóż... bez bicia przyznaję, że mi nieco ulżyło.  
- O zdrajczyni!  
Przekomarzali się tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu Jake zapytał.  
- No dobra, koniec rozmów o moim życiu miłosnym... Co z TWOIM?  
Lorelai wzruszyła lekko ramionami.  
- Jak na razie cisza i spokój. Żadnych zawirowań.  
Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
- Z jednej strony to dobrze a z drugiej źle.  
- Wiem. - westchnęła - Ale jak na razie żyję.  
- A co się stało z tym... jak mu było... - szukał przez chwile w pamięci - ...Markiem?  
- Maxem. - podpowiedział cicho Lorelai.  
- Właśnie... Maxem. - poprawił się - Niemalże wsiadałem już do samolotu aby przylecieć na wasz ślub kiedy zadzwoniłaś z informacją, że został odwołany.  
- Przepraszam.  
Jake żachnął się.  
- Nie ma za co. Po prostu martwiłem się o ciebie.  
- Trudno mi to wyjaśnić wiesz?  
Skinął lekko głową.  
- Wyobrażam sobie. - umilkł na chwilę po czym po prostu zapytał - Nie był po prostu TYM JEDYNYM? Prawda?  
Lorelai westchnęła cicho.  
- Niestety. Chociaż na początku naprawdę sądziła, że to może być on".  
Posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech.  
- Lepiej jednak, że przekonałaś się o tym od razu niż byś miała to zrobić po ślubie.  
- Też tak sądzę.  
Objął ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.  
- Był ktoś inny?  
Ty razem westchnęła bardzo ciężko.  
- Christopher.  
- Żartujesz? - tym razem był naprawdę zdumiony.  
- Nie. Chociaż bardzo bym chciała.  
- Rany. No i czemu nie wyszło?  
- Wiesz... taki drobiazg jak on... jego dziewczyna... jej ciąża.  
Jake zmielił w ustach przekleństwo.  
- On nie jest ciebie wart. Żeby go tak szlag trafił.  
- Nie mów tak. Jest przecież ojcem Rory.  
- Wiem... - westchnął - I dlatego nie przetrąciłem mu jeszcze wszystkich gnatów. Na szczęście Rory bardziej przypomina ciebie niż jego.  
- Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
- Oczywiście. Macie szczęście, że siebie macie.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
- Mam szczęście, że mam ją.  
Jake pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa.  
- I to wszystko? Max i Christopher, co?  
- Tak.  
- A ten Luke?  
Wyprostowała się i popatrzyła na niego zdumiona.  
- Co z Lukiem?  
- Nie jesteście razem?  
Zaśmiała się.  
- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Oczywiście, że nie!  
- Czemu?  
- Jak to czemu? Po prostu!  
- Taaak! - w jego głosie słychać było powątpienie - Perfekcyjne wytłumaczenie. "Dlaczego?" "Po prostu!"  
Zmieszała się lekko.  
- Luke i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dobrymi przyjaciółmi, niemniej jednak TYLKO przyjaciółmi.  
Jake wzruszył ramionami.  
- Przepraszam. Po prostu patrząc na was oboje pomyślałem, że coś was łączy.  
Popatrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Jak to? Przecież widziałeś nas zaledwie przez parę minut?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Miałem trochę więcej czasu, bo byłem już w kawiarni zanim ty tam weszłaś i czekałem bo chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę.  
- Jak długo tam byłeś? - zapytała cicho.  
- Z dwadzieścia minut... może pół godziny.  
- I twierdzisz, że odkryłeś, iż coś nas łączy? Jakim cudem?  
Zamyślił się na chwilę po czym powiedział powoli starannie dobierając słowa.  
- Trochę trudno mi to wyjaśnić. Nie sposób tego określić... może chemia... może jakieś iskrzenie? Nie wiem naprawdę... po prostu odniosłem takie wrażenie, po sposobie w jaki się do siebie odnosiliście.  
- No to się pomyliłeś. - naburmuszyła się lekko.  
Delikatnie wziął jej dłoń w swoją i poklepał ją uspokajająco.  
- Przepraszam. Nie gniewaj się. Wyciągnąłem fałszywe wnioski. Skoro mówisz, że jesteście przyjaciółmi to nimi jesteście.  
- Nie ma sprawy.  
- Zastanawia mnie jednak dlaczego tak cię to zdenerwowało.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.  
- Nie wiem... sam ten pomysł... żeby ja i Luke... to po prostu nie do pomyślenia.  
Ty razem to Jake popatrzył na nią ze zdumieniem.  
- Czemu nie do pomyślenia? Co prawda poznałem go przed chwilą, ale od razu zorientowałem się, że to porządny facet. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że znam go o wiele lepiej.  
- Skąd?  
- Jak to skąd? Od ciebie?  
- Ode mnie?  
- Oczywiście. Jego osoba już od wieków przewija się w naszych rozmowach. czy to telefonicznie czy to twarzą w twarz. Zawsze masz dla mnie jakąś historyjkę z nim w roli głównej. Już niemalże czuję, jakbym go znał od podwórka.  
- To nie tak. - znowu się nadąsała.  
- Czemu?  
- To... przecież... Luke!  
- No i co z tego?  
- Nie rozumiesz... Luke... zawsze był dla mnie Lukiem... - wydawało, że się troszkę zgubiła - Jest moim przyjacielem... moim najlepszym przyjacielem... i... i tak było zawsze.  
- I jesteś pewna, że tak musi pozostać?  
- Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia.  
Jake zapatrzył się w trzymaną w dłoni zieloną butelkę.  
- Nie wydaje mi się. - mruknął po chwili - Lor, mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie?  
Niespodziewanie dla samej siebie Lorelai uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Mimo krępującego ja tematu rozmowy czuła, że robi jej to dobrze. Zresztą przecież rozmawiała z Jake'iem a nie z kimś obcym. Był jej rodziną i kimś na kim mogła polegać niezależnie od okoliczności.  
- Osobiste pytanie? Kolejne? - skinęła głową - Wal!  
- Nie powiesz mi, że nigdy nie myślałaś o Luke'u inaczej niż jako o przyjacielu?  
Na jej ślicznej twarzy pojawił się czerwono krwisty rumieniec. Jake siłą woli powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem, tak widoczne było uczucie jakim Lorelai darzyła temat ich rozmowy, nawet jeżeli nie zdawała sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy. Zauważył to w pierwszym momencie ich rozmowy w kawiarni. Był stuprocentowo pewien, że całe miasto wie o tym, że Luke kocha Lorelai, a Lorelai kocha Luka. Całe miasto... za wyjątkiem samych zainteresowanych.  
- Raz... - wykrztusiła z trudem - Może dwa... razy.  
- Raz... może dwa razy? - powtórzył za nią z powątpieniem - To raz czy dwa razy?  
Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego bez słowa, jednak pod wpływem jego spojrzenia w końcu musiała się poddać. Wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
- No dobra! Myślałam o nim ze dwa miliony razy! Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo to tylko sny. A sny są nieważne, chyba że jest się medium i pomaga rozwiązywać zagadki tajemniczych morderstw. A to nie są morderstwa i nie może tu w ogóle być o nich mowy. Chyba, że zaraz zamorduję ciebie za przeprowadzenie ze mną tej rozmowy. Luke zawsze był, jest i będzie moim przyjacielem niezależnie od tego w jakiej postaci pojawia się w moich snach. Zresztą to są przecież tylko sny... Już to mówiłam prawda? No! Więc nie ma w ogóle o czym gadać, bo to nie jest ważne. Czy już wspominałam, że są to tylko sny?  
- Tak, chyba o tym wspomniałaś.  
- No więc okej. I nie patrz na mnie z tym twoim uśmieszkiem bo to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Co ja mówię? To jest tragiczne! Jake ja... - znowu zabrakło jej słów - ja... ja się po prostu boję.  
Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku.  
- Czego się boisz?  
- Nie wiem... jego... siebie... moich snów... - pogubiła się - On zawsze był przy mnie, wiesz? Zawsze. Niezależnie od okoliczności. Cały czas się kłócimy... to prawda... ale to są dobre kłótnie. Zawsze mogę na niego liczyć... od naprawy ganku do powierzenia mu Rory, a przecież wiesz, że nie ma nic ważniejszego dla mnie na świecie od Rory. Dlatego też boję się... boję się, że go stracę, kiedy coś nam nie wyjdzie. Boję się, że gdybyśmy byli ze sobą, a potem zerwali... to straciłam go na zawsze. Już nigdy... Jezu! Już nigdy nie został by moim przyjacielem... A po prostu utraty jego przyjaźni bym... bym po prostu nie przeżyła.  
Wyglądał teraz jak mała zagubiona dziewczynka. Jake delikatnie przytulił ją do siebie i uspokajał jej wzburzenie spokojnymi, kojącymi słowami.  
Chwilę później Lorelai podniosła na Jake'a oczy, a ten zauważył, że płakała. W jej oczach widać było zdumienie, przestrach, ale również nowy niezwykły blask, który sprawiał, że wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zawsze.  
- Jake... - wykrztusiła przez ściśnięte gardło - Nie wiem jak to się stało i kiedy... ale... ale ja go kocham Jake... kocham Luke'a.

Następnego ranka Jake wszedł do kawiarni Luke'a. Był sam ponieważ Lorelai musiała pozałatwiać jakieś sprawy w Independence Inn. Kiedy Lorelai przyznała mu się do uczuć jakie, żywi do Luke'a więcej o tym nie rozmawiali. Jake słusznie doszedł do wniosku, że musi sobie to wszystko sama w spokoju poukładać. Jednak skoro udało mu się uzmysłowić Lorelai jej uczucia, to równie dobrze mógł spróbować popracować nad obiektem jej uczuć. "Lepiej przecież zrobić to od razu, niż by się mieli męczyć ze sobą kolejne miesiące!" - Jake uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie słów swojej wspólniczki w urządzeniu planu "Lorelai i Luke - wreszcie razem".  
Kiedy wszedł do środka skinął Lukowi głową na przywitanie, a ten odpowiedział mu tym samym gestem. Zdjął kurtkę i położył ją na jednym z krzeseł przy kontuarze obok którego od razu usiadł.  
Akurat tak się złożyło, że bar był całkowicie opustoszały dlatego też Luke od razu podszedł do Jake'a.  
- Cześć. - przywitał go - Udało ci się choć trochę odpocząć czy to raczej retoryczne pytanie?  
Jake skinął lekko głową i wykrzywił twarz udając czyste przerażenie.  
- Żartujesz? To przypominało "Psyhozę" tyle, że zamiast jednego Antonego Perkinsa miałem do czynienie z dwoma bliskimi krewnymi Hannibala Lectera. Całą noc nie zmrużyłem oka sądząc, że kiedy zamknę oczy to otworzę je dopiero w jakiejś potrawce.  
Luke wykrzywił lekko usta, co było u niego przejawem szerokiego uśmiechu.  
- Czego się napijesz, kawy?  
Jake pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Dzięki, ale nie jestem jej wielkim fanem, chociaż Lorelai twierdzi, że dla niej robisz najlepszą kawę na świecie. Gdyby natomiast była herbata, to z chęcią bym się napił.  
Oczy Luke'a zalśniły z ogarniającej go wesołości, jednak jego twarz pozostała dalej niczym wykuta z kamienia.  
- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś z ich rodziny? - spytał starannie powściągając uśmiech - Bo twoja kuzynka i chrześniaczka są od tego płynu aż nazbyt uzależnione?  
Jake parsknął śmiechem.  
- Kto mnie tam wie? - udał, że się zastanawia - Może mnie adoptowali? Nie mniej jednak wolę herbatę od kawy.  
Luke nalał mu do filiżanki brązowego płynu mrucząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak: Przynajmniej jeden normalny w rodzinie".  
- Dzięki.  
Mruknął Jake pociągając szybki łyk herbaty i skrzywił się lekko gdy gorący płyn poparzył mu język.  
- Niezła. - pochwalił - Masz jakiś specjalny sposób parzenia?  
- Taaaak. Biorę herbatę i wrzucam ją do wrzątku.  
- Oooo! - zaśmiał się Jake rozpoznając żart - Perfekcjonista!  
Luke odłożył tymczasem dzbanek i zaczął dokładnie wycierać stojące za ladą szklanki.  
- Więc... - zaczął za bardzo nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej.  
- Więc... - Jake podtrzymał tą zajmującą wymianę zdań.  
- Jak długo planujesz zostać w Stars Hollow?  
- Dziś wieczorem wyjeżdżam.  
Luke popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
- Tak szybko? Przecież dopiero co przyjechałeś?  
Jake skinął lekko głową.  
- Niestety praca mi jak na razie nie pozwala na dłuższy urlop.  
- Rozumiem. A czym się zajmujesz... jeżeli mogę zapytać?  
- Jasne. Jestem archeologiem.  
- Ciekawa praca.  
- Tak. Nie narzekam. - skinął tamten głową - Jednak bardzo czasochłonna.  
- Wyobrażam to sobie. To gdzie teraz jedziesz?  
- Do Finlandii. Niedawno została tam odkryta osada wikingów. Jestem jednym z... można to powiedzieć... konsultantów.  
- Co na to Lorelai?  
- Oczywiście nie jest zbyt zadowolona, ale na szczęście rozumie to. Robi za starszą siostrę, kiedy tak naprawdę jest cztery lata ode mnie młodsza.  
Luke uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Cała ona.  
- Taaaaaak oto Lorelai.  
- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
- Jasne, wal śmiało. - zachęcił go Jake.  
- Czy jak była mała również zachowywała się w tak postrzelony sposób jak teraz?  
Jake parsknął serdecznym śmiechem.  
- Wbrew pozorom była niezwykle spokojnym dzieckiem.  
- Żartujesz? Czy mówimy o tej samej dziewczynie? - powątpiewał Luke - Szalona brunetka o niespożytej energii i uzależniona od kawy?  
- Jedna i ta sama.  
- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć.  
- Mało tego... w życiu ci się do tego nie przyzna, ale często zamykała się pokoju i po raz n-ty czytała "Naukę Etykiety" Richarda Caldwela lub "Jak zostać wielką damą" Angnusa Brighta.  
- Żartujesz?  
- Przysięgam na siwe włosy mojej mamuśki. - zaśmiał się - Przyłapałem ją kiedyś jak z książką w ręku ćwiczyła przed lustrem dyganie. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy pierwszy...  
Przerwał na chwilę dla złapania oddechu i uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.  
- Co po raz pierwszy?  
- Zostałem znokautowany! I to właśnie przez nią! Lorelai była na mnie totalnie wściekła, kiedy zorientowała się, że odkryłem jej sekret i nie potraktowałem go z należnym mu szacunkiem.  
Brwi Luke'a uniosły się w zdumieniu.  
- Czyli co zrobiłeś?  
- Po prostu popłakałem się ze śmiechu. - Jake wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu - Obraziła się wtedy na mnie śmiertelnie, ale na szczęście wkrótce jej to przeszło.  
- Najwyraźniej.  
Jake pociągnął spory łyk herbaty.  
- Miała bardzo ciężkie dzieciństwo.  
- Wiem opowiadała mi - skinął głową Luke - Namęczyła się starsznie.  
- Ale poradziła sobie całkiem spoko, prawda?  
- Racja.  
- Wyrosła na wspaniałą i mądrą kobietę, ma cudowną córkę za którą skoczyła by w ogień i jest szczęśliwa co, mając na względzie przez co przeszła, zakrawa niemal na cud.  
Luke nie odpowiedział tylko skinął potakująco głową.  
- Wiesz. Lorelai jest bardzo wyjątkowa. Dla swojej córki, dla swoich przyjaciół gotowa jest na każde szaleństwo. Jednak jeśli chodzi o nią samą to nie jest już taka prosta sprawa.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Mimo, że tego nie okazuje, to w głębi ducha uważa, że nie spotka już nikogo z kim mogłaby dzielić życie.  
- Jak to?  
- Hmmm... trudno to określić, ale po prostu uważa, że nie czeka już na nią na świecie żaden mężczyzna ani też żadna miłość. A co najważniejsze... ona po prostu boi się tej miłości.  
Luke poczuł, że w gardle zbiera mu się wielka gula. Pod wpływem słów Jake'a powoli zaczął rozumieć coś co wcześniej było dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Starał nadać tonie swojego głosu najbardziej obojętny ton, jednak słowa z ogromnym trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.  
- Ale to przecież nieprawda. Jestem pewien, że kiedyś na pewno znajdzie jakiegoś porządnego faceta, który pokocha ją tak jak na to zasługuje.  
Jake skinął głową.  
- Oczywiście, tyle tylko, że ten porządny facet będzie musiał po prostu kiedyś zaryzykować i przekonać ją do swojej miłości i do tego aby i ona go pokochała.  
Kiedy przebrzmiały jego słowa Luke poczuł się jakby dostał pięścią w żołądek. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a krew w żyłach pędziła mu z prędkością bolidów Formuły Pierwszej. Doznał irracjonalnego uczucia, że Jake mówi to specjalnie do niego, ale to przecież było niemożliwe.  
Tymczasem jego rozmówca dokończył pić i wstał z krzesła zabierając przy okazji swoją kurtkę.  
- Dzięki za herbatę, była świetna. Ile płacę?  
- Na koszt firmy.  
Jake błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.  
- Rany! Chyba tu muszę częściej wpadać... No to na razie.  
- Na razie. - głos Luke'a był ledwo słyszalny.  
Jake ruszył w kierunku drzwi jednak niemalże w samym progu odwrócił się jeszcze na dźwięk głosu Luke'a.  
- Jake!  
- Tak?  
- Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś?  
Na wargach Conrada pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech.  
- Może po prostu uważam cię za porządnego faceta...  
Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł z baru pozostawiając osłupiałego Luke'a samego w pomieszczeniu.  
Kiedy Luke został sam na krótką chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach po czym wyprostował się i podszedł do drzwi. W następnej chwili zrobił coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił w dzień roboczy. Zamknšł drzwi na klucz i poszedł powoli na górę do swojego mieszkania.

- A więc tu jesteś.  
Na dźwięk głosu Lorelai Luke odwrócił się gwałtownie. Skinął głową kiedy siadła obok niego i pytająco spojrzała mu w oczy.  
- Tak jestem, a co szukałaś mnie?  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- To mało powiedziane. Szuka cię całe miasto.  
- A to niby dlaczego?  
- Czy ja wiem... - wzruszyła ramionami - Może dlatego, że zamknąłeś bar - czego nigdy nie robisz i zniknąłeś nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa - czego chyba nie muszę dodawać... również nigdy nie robisz?  
Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
- Musiałem po prostu coś przemyśleć.  
- Rany. To chyba musiało być coś poważnego?  
- Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
- Bo zwykle zdecydowanie ci się na coś nie zajmuje więcej niż osiem sekund.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Co racja, to racja. Też mnie szukałaś?  
- Tak. - skinęła głową.  
- Więc skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem.  
Lorelai rozglądnęła się powoli po okolicy. Drewniany pomost na którym siedzieli wznosił się jakieś półtora metra nad spokojną wodą jeziora. A delikatny szum drzew przynosił ukojenie.  
- Nie wiem. - wyznała szczerze - Po prostu wydawało mi się, że tu będziesz.  
- Dobrze zgadłaś.  
- Najwyraźniej.  
Zapadła między nimi długa i niezręczna cisza. Luke był tym porządnie zaskoczony. Komu jak komu, ale Lorelai nigdy nie brakowało tematów do rozmów. A w dodatku wyczuwał coś więcej. Upominał siebie, że chyba ma przewidzenia, ale gotów był się założyć, że Lorelai patrzy na niego w inny sposób niż do tej pory. Jej oczy, dotychczas pełne radosnego blasku zyskały nową głębię. Jakby odrobinę innego światła. Lorelai.- westchnął w myślach - Moja Lorelai.  
Po paru minutach Luke w końcu postanowił przerwać milczenie.  
- Jake wyjechał? - zapytał.  
- Tak. Poprosił Rory aby go odwiozła na lotnisko w Hartford. Pojechali pół godziny temu. Prosił aby cię od niego pożegnać.  
- Dzięki. - skinął głową i zapytał - Dobrze jest mieć w rodzinie kogoś takiego jak on, prawda?  
Lorelai uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
- Tak. Jesteśmy bardzo blisko, chociaż nie widujemy się za często. Mam jednak tą świadomość, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć.  
- Zawsze?  
- Tak. - jej oczy lekko pociemniały - Zawsze... tak jak na... ciebie.  
Luke nabrał głęboko powietrza w płuca po czym powoli i delikatnie pochylił się w kierunku Lorelai.  
- To prawda. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć i to niezależnie od okoliczności.  
- Luke... - zaczęła, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle.  
Ona również poruszyła się w jego kierunku, aż poczuła, że ich czoła dotknęły się a ich wargi dzieliła różnica zaledwie paru centymetrów. Chłonęła jego zapach, który tak kochała a on zadrżał od dotyku jej jedwabistej skóry. Chciał ją pocałować tak bardzo jak ona jego, jednak na sekundę przed zetknięciem się ich ust Luke poczuł na swoich wargach jej delikatne palce. Zamarł na chwilę i spokojnie zajrzał w jej piękne niebieskie oczy które tak kochał, teraz pełne łez i wyrażające całą gamę uczuć... szczęście, pożądanie... wątpliwość.  
- Luke.  
- Tak Lorelai.  
Przełknęła głośno łzy, a Luke poczuł, że jej ciało zaczęło drżeć w jego ramionach niczym liść na wietrze.  
- Jeżeli... się pocałujemy... to... - z trudem dobierała odpowiednie słowa - Wszystko co było między nami... nasza przyjaźń... to co budowaliśmy przez te lata... po prostu przestanie istnieć.  
- Na pewno nie. - szepnął cicho ale dobitnie - Zmieni się tylko w coś jeszcze wspanialszego.  
Lorelai jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w jego pełne miłości oczy. Zastanawiała się jak mogła tego wcześniej nie zauważyć... Kochała tego mężczyznę i widziała, że on również ją kocha. Poczuła się lekka jak piórko i szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd.  
- Kocham cię Lorelai. - powiedział.  
A ona po prostu mu odpowiedziała.  
- Ja też cię kocham cię Luke.  
Ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą i oboje zatracili się w najwspanialszym pocałunku jaki tylko mogli sobie wyobrazić.

Na lotnisku w Hartford panował olbrzymi tłok. Stojące obok siebie dwie postaci z rozbawieniem obserwowały to zbiegowisko.  
- Szkoda, że już wyjeżdżasz wujku. - powiedziała Rory obdarzając Jake serdecznym uściskiem - Kiedy przyjedziesz ponownie?  
- Jak najszybciej bączku... jak najszybciej. - mrugnął do niej szelmowsko okiem - Jak myślisz udało się?  
Rory omal nie zakrztusiła się ze śmiechu.  
- Mam nadzieję. Między innymi dlatego po ciebie zadzwoniłam. Wiedziałam, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz umiał konkretnie z mamą porozmawiać.  
Jake podrapał się lekko w głowę.  
- Bez bicia przyznaję, że byłem niezwykle sceptycznie nastawiony co do mojej w tym wszystkim.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Wiesz... nie lubię się mieszać w życie innych... choćby to nawet była Lorelai. - zaśmiał się - Ale kiedy zadzwoniłaś do mnie i opowiedziałaś o niej i o Luke'u i o tym co do siebie czują chociaż nie chcą się do tego przyznać... To postanowiłem zgodzić się na twoją propozycję i troszkę... hmmm... nameszać.  
- Mam nadzieję, że się udało? - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
- Ja też. Czasami zdarza się, że rozumiemy pewne rzeczy dopiero wtedy gdy ktoś inny nam je ukarze w odpowiednim świetle.  
- Chyba masz rację. - zgodziła się Rory i jeszcze raz go uściskała - Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś i dziękuję również jeszcze raz za wspaniały prezent.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Do zobaczenia bączku. Daj mi znać jak się to wszystko skończyło.  
Pomachał jeszcze Rory na pożegnanie po czym odwrócił się i przeszedłszy pod wykrywaczem metali zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie poczekalnie przeznaczonej już tylko i wyłącznie dla pasażerów samolotu.  
W tym samym momencie telefon komórkowy Rory zadzwonił i dziewczyna odebrała. Po kilkunastu sekundach rozmowy jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech pełen szczęścia. Chwilę później rozłączyła się i podbiegłszy do barierki oddzielającej salę przylotów krzyknęła do Jake'a wchodzącego już praktycznie przez drzwi samolotu.  
- Wujku Jake!  
Jake zatrzymał się na moment w przejściu i z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w rozradowaną twarz swojej chrześniaczki.  
- Co się stało? - odkrzyknął.  
Rory zaczęła wymachiwać w powietrzu swoją komórką.  
- Mama dzwoniła! Udało się! Wujku! UDAŁO SIĘ!  
Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść z kciukiem skierowanym do góry na znak zwycięstwa. Pomachał jeszcze ostatni raz Rory na pożegnanie i śmiejąc się do siebie wszedł do samolotu nie zważając na zdumione spojrzenia innych pasażerów.


End file.
